


Morning Routine

by ForFangirls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFangirls/pseuds/ForFangirls
Summary: Every wondered what it's like inside our favorite character's heads? Spend five minutes in the minds of one of our favorites! Each chapter is individual, follows cannon, and is from DC's Legends of Tomorrow. May include references to other Arrowverse shows.





	Morning Routine

**6 am in Sara Lance's Quarters**

_Push dagger- check, Seal knives- check and check… Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives- check, check, and check… Bowie, check. Bundeswehr… check. No what am I forgetting…_

Sara turned and surveyed her barren room with a soldier's eye.

"One good thing about dying, I guess; you lose a lot of junk you've been hanging onto," she muttered to herself.

_Now, what am I forgetting? Something on my desk? No…. Bed? No- haven't been near it since that last nightmare the other..._

Laurel's voice rang through her head saying _"Don't think about it Sara!"_

Hmm…

Sara walked to the wall opposite her bed and opened a wall panel, revealing a full-length mirror.

"What am I forgetting…" she muttered, snapping her fingers to make herself remember. "Oh! My jacket!"

Sara got halfway to her wardrobe before stopping, her face breaking into a smug grin, and walked backward towards the mirror until she stood in front of it once more.

"Eh, I don't really need a jacket."

Sara turned to the side to check out her _other_ equipment.

"And even if you do…" she said to herself in the mirror, " You can always steal Len's coat."

With that thought in mind and a smile on her face, the White Canary proceeded out her door to get her morning coffee.


End file.
